In Her Own Write
"In Her Own Write" is the eighth episode of season 1, Part 2 of the Disenchantment series. It is the eighteenth episode overall. It premiered on September 20, 2019. Synopsis While Zøg refuses to face his feelings about Dagmar's betrayal, Bean writes to deal with her pain. But she faces obstacles to sharing her work. Plot Bean awakens after another nightmare about her mother and leaves the castle for a walk. On the way, she finds a pub called "The Jittery", where she finds people who are into modern music, stand-up comedy and coffee. Bean ends up pouring her feelings to Mia, one of the waitresses (who also works in the castle), and the waitress suggests Bean to start writing to express herself. Armed with parchment and quill, Bean begins to write. Elfo earns her displeasure by criticizing her work, but Luci manages to stay by becoming her writer's demon, at times needling her and at times trying to tempt her into procrastinating. Bean tries to ask her father about his relationship with Dagmar, but Zog is unwilling to remember those times after his first wife's betrayal (even destroying the tulip gardens) and ignores her requests. Bean continues writing, but is unable to put down something that she likes, until Luci suggests her to make it into a play about her parents. After Bean finishes the play, Bunty suggests her to make it into a show for the theater. However, when Bean goes to Dreamland's theater, she finds out that women are forbidden from working at the theater. When she leaves the script, Prince Merkimer takes it and gets it admitted as his own work so she can at least have it performed, though he also sets himself up as the lead actor. During the rehearsals, one of the actors dies, while Odval discovers the play and shows the sign to the Arch Druidess, both of them deciding they must act before the play is shown to avoid sullying the King's image. Zog decides to attend the theater for a function that night. While people enter the theater, Bean stays in The Jittery, frustrated at her work being screwed by somebody else. Mia decides to give her something else to do by having her participate in Amateur Night: Bean is not keen, but Luci and the customers goad her into doing it. Bean ad-libs a monologue about what she dislikes about Dreamland: among several things is the fact that her work is being played in the theater but she cannot act it. Meanwhile, the play begins, and Zog is not amused to see Merkimer is playing him. Merkimer is received with booing by the public, and he counters it with a loud grunt that makes everyone shut up. Elfo, who has taken up the role of Queen Dagmar, appears on the stage but a mistake ruins the scene, and Zog leaves furious. However, as he leaves, he hears Bean's monologue, which leads into her mentioning how Oona was much better than she thought, but that in the end the best mothering she got was from her father: Zog, who has come in to listen, tells Bean that he's glad to have heard her, and orders his men to halt the execution of the play troupe - too late to save the life of the director, but before Elfo and Merkimer die. Cast *Abbi Jacobson as Bean *Eric André as Luci / Pendergrast *Nat Faxon as Elfo *John DiMaggio as King Zøg *Tress MacNeille *Matt Berry as Prince Merkimer *Noel Fielding as Stan the Executioner *David Herman as The Herald *Sharon Horgan as Queen Dagmar *Maurice LaMarche as Odval *Lucy Montgomery as Bunty *Billy West as The Jester / Mertz *Jeny Batten *Rich Fulcher as Turbish *Lauren Tom as Mary Gallery Ep-18-Bean-Writing-Under-Tree.jpg Ep-18-Bean-At-Writing-Desk-Luci.jpg Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1, Part 2